


Love and Doom

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúthien pauses before leaving Doriath, unsure about what she is giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Doom

Lúthien paused once to look back. Behind her was the forest and lands she had grown up in, the strong trees and the caves that had sheltered her and never fallen to the enemy.

She could go back now. Her father would welcome her with open arms, especially if she gave up on Beren’s love and let him to his doom.

She turned to walk back. It was madness to go into the enemy’s lands. Celeborn told her that when he had come to visit her, pacing the room as though cornered. In that moment, it had been clear that Beren and she had doomed more than themselves. Galadriel was convinced that her brother was going to die because of them.

Celeborn and Galadriel had fled across the mountains now. She had already lost part of her family because of this, and the rest of Doriath probably no longer trusted her to be sensible. They might have forgiven her father for marrying someone outside of their race and abandoning them temporarily, but they wouldn’t forgive a second time.

She turned once more to continue on her path. It was hopeless to believe that she could save any of them. Beren had already sought out Finrod and set them on the path to destruction.

The only reason to continue was that she loved him. It was nonsense to believe they had a chance, but that was all she had left. It was no longer a question of why had things happened. She had raged against the whys for the past few days as she sat imprisoned. It wasn’t fair that she had fallen in love with a mortal instead of one of the many elves that she would have married her if given the chance.

It wasn’t fair that her father wanted Beren to bring a Silmaril to him if they were to be allowed to marry. If the Noldor had never have made those to begin with, or they hadn’t of come to these lands to begin with, she would still be happy. The number of things that she could say if only about had grown to be longer than the reasons she had for going after him.

If she had never fallen in love with Beren, she wouldn’t be leaving everything she had to go on a hopeless fool’s quest.

Her mind made up, she fled into the night.


End file.
